Dale Shavers
|actor = William Ragsdale |appearance = "Lockdown" }} Captain Dale Shavers was a corrupt prison guard and the leader of a group of corrupt prison guards. He appeared in the Season Ten episode "Lockdown". Background Shavers became the head of security at the Reagan Federal Penitentiary sometime prior to the events of the episode. However, he was corrupt and formed a gang of corrupt prison guards, which formed a fight club. The gang used inmates of the prison as their fighters for the fight club. One night, they had two inmates, Patrick Butler, and Devon White, fight it out in a hallway of the solitary confinement division. During the fight, Shavers gave Butler his baton, which he used to beat Devon, unintentionally to death. Tom Polinsky, a prison guard who wasn't involved with the fight club, stumbled upon the scene and was forced to help several other guards dispose of Devon's body. Shavers then threatened to kill Polinsky's daughter if he talked. Lockdown Shavers is first seen with Warden Miles Tate when the BAU come to investigate the murders Butler began committing in the prison. When the team goes in to put their weapons away, Shavers tells Tate that there are things that he needs to do and he will catch up. He is next seen with Morgan and Kate when they go to investigate one of the crime scenes. Kate asks why there are no cameras, and he replies the corporate officer has the answer while hiding his involvement. The following night, after Randall Jefferson Jones is murdered by Butler, Shavers is in his office with Tate and the team looking at Devon's file. He gets a call from a guard on the walkie-talkie about Jones' murder. The next day, Shavers and his accomplices go to Butler's cell to have it searched. After finding shivs, they take Butler to solitary confinement, where Shavers demands Butler to tell him who else is involved. Butler attacks Shavers, but he subdues him. Butler then tells Shavers that since the BAU are investigating the murders, they will find the fight club and Shavers will get caught. He then continues fighting, and Shavers kills Butler by bludgeoning him to death. Afterwards, Shavers feigns his innocence, claiming Butler went berserk. Tate tells him to go to the infirmary and get the cut on his forehead taken care of. At first, he says that he wants to stay and help, but Tate insists. Later, Shavers goes to the locker room to meet up with Tom, taunting him about his daughter and reminding him what will happen if he tells anyone about what he saw. Shavers is next seen entering the security room and watching Tom's interrogation with Morgan and Kate through the cameras. Tom is unable to take it anymore and tries to tell them everything about what he knows, including Shavers' involvement. Realizing this, Shavers goes to the cell of an inmate named Weeks and gives him a proposition to take care of Tom, Morgan, and Kate. He then returns to the security room to release all of the inmates in Weeks' cell block. Next, he watches through the cameras when the inmates attack Tom, Morgan, and Kate and take them all hostage. Shavers listens to Morgan trying to convince the inmates to help them take down Shavers, all the while muttering for Morgan to be quiet. Unbeknownst to him, Hotch, Rossi, and Tate go to the security room to try and take control of the situation. Rossi tries to get him to open the door and talk. To avoid being caught, Shavers commits suicide by shooting himself with his own gun. Modus Operandi Shavers and his gang targeted quiet prison inmates who weren't affiliated with any prison gangs, using them as their fighters in their fight club. They would have the inmates fight it out in secluded locations of the prison and placed bets on the winners. These bets would be transferred electronically through the members' bank accounts. When he killed Patrick Butler, his sole murder victim, Shavers bludgeoned him to death with his own baton after Butler fought back. Previously, he forced Butler to club Devon White to death with the same baton, although Devon's death was unintentional. Shavers later tried to kill Tom Polinsky by hiring several inmates to stage a prison riot and kill Polinsky in the process. Profile No official profile of Shavers was made by the BAU, as they were investigating Patrick Butler and his accomplices instead. Known Victims Personal Victims *March 4, 2015: Patrick Butler Victims by Proxy *December 2014: Devon White *March 4, 2015: The prison riot committed by Weeks, Don Black, and several other inmates **Unnamed prison guard **Officer Tom Polinsky **Kate Callahan **Derek Morgan Notes *Shavers is extremely similar to Owen McGregor in Season Nine - Both were killers and proxy killer who were corrupt officers of the law who ran rings of other corrupt officers, were active in Texas, personally killed at least one victim, and attempted to cover up their crimes by manipulating others into committing criminal scenarios that would result in the deaths of their targets, who were seen as loose ends to their plans, and both ultimately died from gunshots after a stand-off with the BAU. Appearances *Season Ten **"Lockdown" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Proxy Killers Category:Killer Cops Category:Suicides Category:Corrupt Cops Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Gang Leaders Category:Ring Leaders